Question: During a recent rainstorm, 6.98 inches of rain fell in Brandon's hometown, and 9.73 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in Brandon's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Brandon's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in Brandon's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Ashley's town received 2.75 inches more rain than Brandon's town.